GameGirl's SM Experience
by Heroine of the Valley
Summary: Do I need to explain?


GameGirl's SM Experience

**GameGirl's SM Experience**

** **

_I don't own SM, but I own myself!_

_ _

Well, it's another day and I'm watching Toonami on satellite.Sailor Moon just came on.Serena's going on talking to her girlfriends how she loves Darien and everything and I get sick to my stomach a little bit._She's got to get a grip! _I think to myself.Then as I continue to watch, I see that I haven't' seen this episode before, it's kind of weird.Then the channel goes wacko and before I know it, the TV sucks me in.

I find myself outside a restaurant and I see the girls inside, "What's going on here?"

"Are you alright?" someone asks me."Can help you?"

"No thanks, Darien," I reply and walk inside the restaurant.A few seconds later, I realize who I just spoken to.

"I saw him talking to another girl!" Serena shrieks and she runs at me, "how do you know Darien!"

"I've seen him on TV," I tell her.

"I didn't know he was on TV."

"You too, Serena."

"I'm on TV?!I hope their getting my good side!"

"And which side would that be, Serena?" Raye cracks.

I smile, "I'm serious, all you girls are on TV."

Ami bites her lip and covers her face with a menu.

"I think I'm lost," I say, "I seem to have been well, sucked into the TV."

Ami's watch starts beeping, "Um, I think we'd better get going."

"Right," Serena nods.

"Trouble for the scouts?" I ask.

"How did you know we," Mina begins, "Oh, I mean, what?"

"I know you're the sailor scouts," I tell them."How do you think I know you?I've seen you on TV!"

They run out and I follow them, trying not to be noticed.The girls are fighting a heart snatcher, so I know that I'm in the Sailor S season.

Mimette calls to her monster, "hey, I see someone, get her heart!"

"Uh-oh!" I gasp, "She's seen me!"

"It's that girl from the restaurant," Sailor Mercury recalls, "run for it!"

"You don't have to tell me twice!" I shout and begin running.

"Leave her alone!" Sailor Jupiter snarls at the monster, "Sparkling Wide Pressure!"

I wasn't sure what happened next.The monster must have dodged Sailor Jupiter's attack and it held me up by my throat.It looked very funny.I've always wondered why the sailor scout's villains, like the heart snatchers and dream monsters, looked so stupid.They weren't' very intimidating at all.The monster I was looking at now looked like a giant music speaker.

"Y'know," I gasp, "you guys look even more stupid in person!"I kick the monster in the face, it stumbles back and I fall to my feet.

Sailor Mercury comes to my aid, "you alright?"

"I'm fine, Mercury," I say."Thanks.Hey, you're my favorite, you know."

"I am?" she blushes."Why?"

"I'll tell you later.Your turn, Sailor Moon!"

Sailor Moon is frozen.She's too scared to move.

"Hey!" I run up to her, "forgive me." And I slap her across the face.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Mars mumbles.

"What the, hey, what's going on?" she asks."You hit me!"

"Listen Sailor Moon," I tell her, "as the leader of the Sailor Scouts and future Queen of the Moon, you've got to get some guts!I get sick of hearing you whine."

"But---"

"You're lucky to be a sailor scout.People need you!If you don't give it all you've got, you'll get nothing in return." I tell her, "it's like dancing, you really have to give it your all."

I wasn't sure what happened after that, but I feel something warm across my forehead and then some light falls down on me.White gloves with purple bands come across my arms and I look down to see a purple dress, like the one I wore in one of my dance rehearsals. On my feet are my jazz shoes. {I made a picture of myself as a sailor scout.If you'd like to see it, email me.It's kind of funny.}

"She's got the birthmark," Sailor Moon said."Are you my sister?!!"

"I hope not," I mumble to myself.In a clearer voice, "I don't think so.I'm a fan of the show, really."I turn around at the monster and Mimette, "I fight for love and justice and the right to…to, dance!I am….Sailor Dancer Moon!"_Gosh, that sounds so silly… _I think to myself.

"A dancer huh," the speaker monster says, "let me give you some music to dance to!"She starts playing music that hurts all the girl's ears, but has no effect on me.I've heard bad music before, so I was probably used to it.

"Fine with me!" I do a few jazz turns to the speaker, "Moon Jazz Kick!" I kick the monster back. 

"Broken Note!" the monster throws a shower of broken notes my way.

"Moon Spin Defense!" I do a bunch of tight spins and the notes bounce off a force field surrounding me.

"Wow, she's pretty good," Venus says.

I continue to dance and the more I dance, the louder the speaker plays and I start to wear it out.

"It's getting tired," Mercury notes, "Sailor Moon, now's your chance!"

I stop spinning and duck as Sailor Moon unleashes her attack behind me."Moon Spiral Heart Attack!"

"Partying is such sweet sorrooowwwwww!" the monster cries out as she disappears.

"You Sailor Brats!" Mimette cries, "I'll be back!"

"Well," I say, placing my hands on my hips, "She sure ended on a bad note!"

The sailors laugh behind me.My outfit sheds back to my street clothes. The same for the other sailor scouts.

"What's your name?" Lita asks me.

"Haley, and you're Lita," I tell her before she can introduce herself.

"We need to find away for you to get back home," Ami says."Do you remember how you got here?"

"Yeah, through my TV."

"Can you take Serena with you?" Raye asks.

"Raye!" Serena snarls.

I cover my mouth and giggle.

"We can get Sailor Pluto to help you," Ami says.

Sailor Pluto appears, as if she heard us talking. "I can bring you back to your home."

"How?" I ask, "click my heals and say, 'there's no place like home, there's no place like home'?"

"Just focus on my garnet rod," Pluto says.A split second, I disappear and I'm back in the TV room.

I turn the TV off, "I watch too much TV.I'm going to go dance!"

**The End.**


End file.
